


stupidity is genetic

by uncvoer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone is a nerd, I Swear A Lot, I should probably tag that, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, anyway this is basicaly a crackfic, characters might be caught making out but i will never do more than that but if youre uncomfy, donghyuck will probably say titties and everyone laughs, enjoy my indulgent unoriginality, i cnt write anything else, im just rambling at this point, just was bored and wanted to make a crackfic, lots of swearing, maybe like one dirty joke, not a slowburn at all, the relationships will be surprises, there WILL b talks about mental health nothing too too serious, this is my stupidest idea yet, this is very not canon compliant, very minimum but if you can't handle that please don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncvoer/pseuds/uncvoer
Summary: baconicecream left mark smells like a horserenjun: someone remind me why donghyuck’s username is baconicecreammark: someone remind me why the chat name is mark smells like a horse





	stupidity is genetic

**Author's Note:**

> the 6,895th nct dream chatfic ever written ur welcome folks  
> listened to chase atlantic the whole time it was written too so idk how it didn’t turn into Rebellious Teens fic instead of All Of Them Are Nerds  
> also::: this is gonna continue until i die i’m gonna be 87 sitting in my hospital chair writing the 4,358th chapter i hope you’re ready  
> i got permission from MY best friend who wrote THE bestest friends to take a BIT. a LITTLE inspiration from her. just like the design layout of the chat setup like actions are in italics names are in bold etc  
> other than that i'm trying to make the plotline as original as i can uwu  
> anyway enjoy im gay and going to bed it’s 12 pm

mark smells like a horse

  
**d** **onghyuck:** i got a new phone i’m gonna leave the chat so jeno add my new number in

 

 **jeno:** got it

 

 **mark:** i’m your best friend why don’t i get to add your number :((

 

 **donghyuck:** you can’t even work the fucking garage remote to your own house that you drive to and from everyday and there are two buttons on that bitch

 

_baconicecream left mark smells like a horse_

 

 **renjun:** someone remind me why donghyuck’s username is baconicecream

 

 **mark:** someone remind me why the chat name is mark smells like a horse

 

 **renjun:** mark it’s cause you smell like a horse

 

 **mark:** I SHOWER EVERYDAY

 

 **jeno:** i threw up on jaemin after eating bacon ice cream once and donghyuck laughed so hard he toppled off his chair and landed on his arm funny and broke it and his parents got him a new phone as a get better present so he made his username baconicecream

 

 **jaemin:** why would you expose yourself to jisung like this

 

 **jisung:** DID THIS ACTUALLY HAPPEN

 

 **jaemin:** unfortunately

 

 **jeno:** WAIT JISUNG’S IN THIS CHAT

 

 **jisung:** THIS IS SO SAD ALEXA PLAY JENO IS A FOOL ON A LOOP

 

 **chenle:** this chat is 3 days old already and you forgot jisung’s in this chat

 

 **jeno:** I HAVE ANOTHER CHAT WITH JUST ME AND JAEMIN AND DONGHYUCK AND RENJUN THAT’S CALLED MARK SMELLS LIKE WEEK OLD HOT CHEETOS AND I GOT THEM CONFUSED

 

 **mark:** I’M NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAT AND THE NAME OF IT IS STILL ABOUT ME

 

 **renjun:** jeno weren’t you supposed to add donghyuck back

 

 **jeno:** OH SHIT

 

 **jisung:** quick everyone talk shit about donghyuck before he comes back

 

_nolip added baconicecream to mark smells like a horse_

 

 **chenle:** donghyuck always comes for people for being ugly but he looks like a busted toenail so he’s a hypocrite. that’s all i’m saying

 

 **chenle:** FUCK JENO WHY’D YOU ADD HIM RIGHT AWAY

 

 **donghyuck:** chenle you fucking goblin bitch i hate you

 

 **chenle:** MOM HE JUST CALLED ME A GOBLIN

 

 **renjun:** you kinda deserved it

 

 **jeno:** ^

 

 **jaemin:** ^^

 

 **jisung:** i was gonna say something but i’m gonna keep my mouth shut

 

 **donghyuck:** that’s a first

 

 **mark:** are all the gcs you make “mark smells like ___”

 

 **donghyuck:** absolutely <3

 

 **mark:** let’s breakup

 

 **donghyuck:** we’re not dating

 

 **jisung:** YOU’RE NOT?

 

 **mark:** WE’RE NOT?

 

 **jaemin:** jisung i know you and chenle only met us like last week but did you really think they were dating

 

 **jaemin:** mark shut up

 

 **jeno:** yeah really donghyuck’s only hobby is calling mark smelly

 

 **jisung:** at first i only thought about that but then donghyuck kept kissing mark’s cheek and stuff

 

 **chenle:** dude did you really not see mark shift away everytime that happened

 

 **jisung:**  MAYBE I WAS TOO CAUGHT OFF GUARD OKAY

 

 **mark:** i’m straight

 

 **jaemin:** JENO’S MILK SHOT OUT HIS NOSE

 

 **chenle:** I SAW IT FROM THE SOPHOMORE SIDE OF THE CAFETERIA

 

 **renjun:** MARK YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO LYING TO EVERYONE LIKE THAT

 

 **mark:** I’M NOT JOKING

 

 **donghyuck:** he lets me kiss him in private don’t worry fellas xxxx our man mark is just plagued with what the gays like to call ‘heteronormativity issues’

 

 **mark:** i’ve never dated a guy.

 

 **renjun:** you’ve never dated a girl.

 

 **jisung:** damn bitch you really had to go for him like that

 

 **renjun:** you’re next

  
  
**jeno:** god help me now


End file.
